Serpent Hunters
by Bishamon Fett
Summary: Slayers/Sorcerer Hunters Crossover. Chapter 10, the final chapter, is up! When Xellos and Naga activate an old ruin, they find themselves in a place where sorcerers are hated and sadists are heros.
1. The Serpent Menace

I do not own any of the Slayers or Sorcer Hunters characters, any of Rezo's research, or (thankfully), Naga's laugh. They belong to the apropriate creators, animators, producers, etc.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Naga stared at the large ruin. As she stared, she began to wonder.  
"Why would Lina be interested in this piece of crap?"  
"To sell it to the highest bidder, of course."  
"Who's there?!" Naga turned, preparing a Fireball. However, she found only the person who told her that Lina would come here. "Oh, it's you, Mister... uh..."  
"Please, no need for formalities. I am simply Xellos, the mysterious priest."  
"Right, whatever." She turned back towards the ruin. "So, what is this, exactly?"  
"I'm not quite sure," Xellos responded. "All I know is that it is a creation of Rezo, the Red Priest."  
"It looks like a really big door." She examined the runes and glyphs. "I wonder what these say? Maybe I can use it against Lina! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
At that sound, Xellos put his hands over his ears and prayed to the Golden Lord like he'd never prayed before. "Please, I must ask you to cease your laughing, or your going to scare away Lina and everything else within a 5-mile radius!"  
Naga looked down at Xellos. "Oh, sorry." She touched one of the glyphs, and the ruin began to glow.  
"I don't think you should've done that, Miss Naga Whitesnake."  
The ruins opened, and revealed a large white light.  
"What is this?" asked Naga.  
Xellos never got a chance to respond. A large explosion following a very faint, yet familiar "FIREBALL!" happened a foot behind the two sending them screaming into the light and sealing the gate.  
  
"I can't believe that bandit was able to dodge my fireball!"  
"Well, he didn't escape your, Dragon Slave, Miss Lina."  
"Hey, is that down there what we're looking for?"  
The first voice came from Sorcery Genius Lina Inverse, the Second from Amelia Seyruun, and the third from Zelgadis. Gourry Gabriev, Sylphiel, and Filia were also with the three.  
"Yup, sure is!" Lina responded. "But, where's Xellos? He said he was going to meet us here."  
"He probably found another way to annoy us," stated Zelgadis.  
"But didn't he say he was bringing an old friend of yours with him Lina?" asked Gourry.  
"Yeah, but if he was talking about the "friend" I think he was, then I'm glad they're not here."  
"But Miss Lina," began Sylphiel, "who do you think he was bringing?"  
"A being more frightening than Shabranigdo, more annoying than there being two Rezos, and owner of a laugh that could kill the Lord of Nightmares. Naga the Serpent."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
First chapter complete! YEAH! MY FIRST SLAYERS FIC! MY FIRST SORCERER HUNTERS FIC! Anyway, review if you want or feel the need to, 'cause I'm not gonna force you. And if you feel the need to flame me, well... hey, at least it's not a fic where Naga laughs the ENTIRE time. I don't need to send anyone to the nut-house. Not yet anyway. 


	2. Portal Destruction

For a disclaimer about copyrigths, see ch. 1. Now the Danger Disclaimer:  
  
WARNING! By reading this work of fanfiction you waver any and all responsability away from the author for any insanity, nightmares, mental/emotional pain, or any other effects that may be caused by Naga's/Tira's Laughter (they're quite similar). If you wish to avoid said effects, turn back now. However, if you like being afraid of said problems, read on. And if you're not afraid... "You will be. You will be." You have been warned.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Naga awoke to some very unfamiliar faces. First, she saw a girl with pink hair and glasses so wide that Naga couldn't see the girl's eyes. Next she saw a red-haired girl, an elegant man with long, black hair, and an extremely muscular man. Finally, she saw a young man with short black hair and an extremely hungry and lustful look on his face.  
Two seconds later, Carrot Glace was found with his head two feet out of the opposite side of the nearest tree.  
Naga sat up and put her hand to her head. "Where the hell am I?"  
"About two miles south of Lombardi."  
Naga looked at the man who said that, the elegant one.  
"My apologies. It would seem that we've neglected to inroduce ourselves. My name is Marron Glace. The man you slammed into that tree is my older brother, Carrot," he said, pointing to the tree. "The man trying to pry him out is Gateau Mocha. And these two young ladies are Tira Misu," pointing at the pink-haired one, "and her older sister, Chocolate," pointing at the red-head.  
"Hi. My name is Naga Whitesnake." She stood up, an evil grin on her face. "But those who know me call me 'Naga the Serpent'! OHOH-"  
"Excuse me, but doesn't Lina call you 'Naga the Goldfish Feces'?"  
Naga looked towards the voice. That asshole Xellos again. "You don't have to tell them that!"  
"My apologies." Xellos looked towards these new people. "I am Xellos, the mysterious priest."  
At that name, they all gave him a strange look.  
"You really don't need to be so suspicious of me." Xellos looked towards the gate that had brought them here. "Uh, what happened to the ruins here?"  
Tira spoke up. "We destroyed them. They were a Forbidden magic."  
"Oh, well. In that case we'll just have to find some way of rebuilding them."  
At that, Tira and Chocolate changed into the forms we all know and.. uh,... well... okay, just know. Meanwhile, Marron readied some Eastern Magic, Gateau flexed his muscles, and Carrot (who was out of the tree at this point) had a sword trained on Xellos and Naga.  
"Oh my, this isn't good." stated Xellos.  
"Allow me," said Naga. "FREEZE ARROW!"  
The arrow was intended for Tira, but Carrot jumped in front. As the spell hit him, he transformed into his beastly shape.  
"What the HELL is that?!" screamed Naga, as she dodged the beast's claw.  
"I'm not sure," replied Xellos, "but I think it would be best if we left now!"  
As Xellos dissappeared, Naga decided to take his advice. "RAY WING!" She disapeared into the forest.  
"Should we follow them?!" asked Chocolate.  
"Nah, they were movin' way too fast," said Gateau. "We'd never catch up to them."  
"But she was headed in the direction of town," said Marron. "Let's try there."  
After Tira "whipped Carrot back into shape", he could only think one thing:  
'Man, I hope I can nail her before we kill her.' He was promptly hit by Tira, who knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Naga Whitesnake?!" exclaimed Amelia.  
"Yeah, Naga," replied Lina. "What she do to you?"  
"I don't know if she'd want me to tell you this, but..."  
"But what?" asked Filia.  
"Naga's... my sister."  
"WHAT?!" yelled everyone but Gourry, who was too busy examining a pair of foot prints in the mud near the ruins.  
"Her real name is Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun. She changed her name to our mother's maiden name and left shortly after... she killed the man who had murdered our mother."  
"Was there a lot of blood?" asked Lina.  
"Mm-hm."  
"That explains her fear of blood. But how can Naga be royalty?!"  
"Better yet," began Zelgadis, "where are Xellos and this Naga? And what's Gourry staring at?"  
"Footprints," said Gourry, who had been paying attention for once. "We can get a lot of info from them."  
"Like what, Gourry dear?"  
"Well, take this first set. Not very wide, which indicates that the person was thin, but not narrow either, indicating that she works out, one way or another. Judging by the depth of the print, I'd say she weighed between 150 and two hundred pounds, but most of it in the upper chest, because of the width and femininity of the print."  
"Definitely sounds like Naga," said Lina. "What about the other print?"  
"Hmm..." Gourry thought for a moment. (I know, VERY unusual for him.) "Can't tell."  
"What?!" exclaimed Filia. "You got all of that information from the other set!"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But what?!"  
"This set's too masculine."  
"I should've figured," said Lina. "But, they're probably Xellos' anyway. So, where are they?"  
"Miss Lina," Sylphiel began, "this ruin is radiating with magic energy, like it was just activated."  
"Do you think Xellos and Naga aere thrown into this... gate?"  
"I dunno, Zel, but if they are..."  
"Then in the name of Peace, Love, and Justice, we should go after them!" finished Amelia.  
"Actually, I was gonna say, "Let's leave 'em there."  
"What?! Miss Lina, how can you say such a thing?! Gracia's my sister and Mr. Xellos... well, he's... uh... well, we should go get my sister!"  
"All right, all right! Well, let's find out how to activate it."  
"Hey, Lina!"  
"What is it, Gourry?"  
"Check out this gem I found!" He held up the glowing ruby.  
"Gourry," Zelgadis Began, "Where did you get that?"  
"Out of the side of that big rock," he said, pointing to the gate, which promptly collapsed.  
"GOURRY, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well, a few things need to be said. First, that "You will be" comment in the disclaimer was from The Empire Strikes Back. Yoda said it when Luke said that he wasn't afraid of Jedi training. Secondly, what's Amelia's full name? And finally, is it Seyruun or Seillune or even both? Once again, review if you want to, flame if you need to. I'm happy to get the reader's perspective either way. Also be aware that this is my first true fic. (My Darkstalkers one on my own site is a piece of crap.) Thank you, and in the words of Douglas McArthur, "I shall return." 


	3. The New Hero in Town

For both the Copyright and Danger Disclaimers, See Chapters 1 and two.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Naga walked down the street, looking at all of the buildings and people as she passed. 'Seems like home,' she thought.  
As she turned the corner, she saw a pair of men harassing a young woman. She also noticed that they were surrounded by people.  
'Why isn't anyone helping her? Oh, well, I guess I'd better get to work."  
She walked up to the two men and spoke: "Hold it, you two! Just who in the nine Hells do you think you are, torturing a poor, helpless, innocent girl like that?!"  
One of the men, a tall, thin blonde with a triangle on his forehead, replied, "Huh, you obviously have been living under a rock all of this time."  
The other, a man built like two gorrillas glued together and owner of a similar triangle, continued, "We're sorcerers, and they're commoners. We can do whatever the hell we want with them."  
'Well, that explains why no one's helping the girl," Naga thought. "Huh, no one has that right no matter how powerful they are!"  
"And who are you to be telling us that?!" the first sorcerer replied.  
"My name is Naga Whitesnake. But those who know and fear me call me 'The Extremely Beautiful Sorcery Genius, Naga the Serpent. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
At her laugh, everyone within a five mile radius held their ears and screamed for mercy, even the sorcerers.  
"Damn, what an annoying laugh!" yelled the first sorcerer.  
"Let's kill the bitch right now!" replied the second.  
With their combined efforts, the two were able to produce a fire spell that amounted to little more than a Flare Arrow.  
"You call THAT a spell?" laughed Naga. "Let me show you a spell!"  
She leapt into the air, and a ball of blue energy formed in her hands. "DEMON CRYSTAL!"  
The energy hit the two sorcerers and turned them completely to ice, which she immediately shattered with her sword.  
The next thing Naga knew, people were cheering her name and throwing gold coins at her.  
She looked around and VERY gratefully accepted the money as an old man walked up to her.  
"Excuse me, miss."  
"Yes?"  
"I would like to thank you, but I have a request to make."  
"What is it?" she asked carefully.  
"Well, those two sorcerers you killed were working for another, evil sorcerer in the castle about a mile north of here. He's been raising a black dragon, and letting those 'protectors' of his do as they please here. Would you please get rid of this evil being?"  
"Do you have more money?"  
"Well, uh, we would be glad to pay you for your services..."  
"Then just tell me where the highest point in town is."  
"Well, that would be the bell tower just over there." He pointed about two yards to his left. "But, why..."  
"No time," she said. "I have an evil sorcerer and a black dragon to kill!"  
As she climbed the tower, she thought to herself, 'Maybe I can use the spell that I learned watching Lina."  
She stopped at the top of the tower and looked at the castle as she began to chant:  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried beneath the flow of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be dsetroyed by the power you and I posses! DRAGON SLAVE!"  
A huge burst of red energy left her hands and hit the castle, reducing it to smoldering rock, the sorcerer to a pile of ash, and the dragon to a bucket of original recipie.  
"Well, tahat was simple."  
The moment she exited the tower, people began carrying her off and cheering her name.  
"Na-ga! Na-ga!"  
She simply let them caryy her off.  
Meanwhile, a certain mysterious priest was watching the events.  
  
Around the same time Naga had entered town, Tira and the others were about a mile from it.  
"So, lemme get this straight," said Carrot. "We have to go find a sorcerer who's raising a black dragon, kill both him and the beast, and we don't even get a break before-hand?!"  
"You shouldn't complain, Darling," Chocolate replied. "At least it's not a Chrono Dragon."  
"However," Marron interrupted, "we still have this Xellos and Naga to deal with."  
"Yeah," piped up Tira, "just who were they really, anyway?"  
Before Gateau got a chance to say anything, they heard a large explosion, followed by people cheering.  
"What the hell was that?!" Gateau yelled.  
"I don't know," Marron answered, "but we should go find out!"  
They ran off towards town, our favorite monster watching from overhead.  
  
Naga walked into the restaurant and looked around. After the townspeople had put her down and threw some money at her (okay, a LOT of money), they granted her request of being told where the best place to eat in town was. She sat down at a small table in the center of the restaurant.  
A waiter tried to hand her a menu, but she stopped him. "I've no need of that," she said. "Just bring me three orders of everything on the menu.  
"Three orders?!"  
"Yeah, I know, it's not a lot, but I'm on a diet."  
The waiter simply walked off to fill the order, then returned with her first pint of beer, two bottles of sake, a Bloody Mary, three shots of Scotch, a Mudslide, and a bottle of their finest wine, and finally left to fill the rest of the order.  
As she sipped her wine, she noticed Xellos walk in.  
"Hey, Xellos! Over here!"  
Xellos looked towards the voice, saw Naga, and sat at her table. "Well, hello there, Naga. Fancy meeting you here."  
"Well, where the hell have you been?" she asked as the first five courses of her meal arrived.  
"Well, before you destroyed that castle with Ruby-eye's spell, I was in the library on the edge of town doing some research on this world we're in."  
"And what did you find?"  
"Well, firstly, we're in a place called the Spooner Continent. There are two classes of people here. Sorcerers, who can use magic, and Commoners, who can't. The sorcerers rule over the commoners, sometimes quite unfairly.  
"That's where our friends from earlier come in. There is a small band of warriors whose job it is to kill these evil sorcerers. They are known as the Sorcerer Hunters. They also destroy magics so dangerous that they have been declared forbidden. That's pretty much all we need to know right now."  
"Hm, oh well. Anyway, if we meet then again, you'll have to take out that shape-shifter."  
"Why is that? Aren't you any good with that sword?"  
"Yeah, but I can't stand the sight of blood."  
"Why not?" "Will you please just do as I ask?!" "All right, all right, no need to yell. By the way, is it alright if I eat some of what you've ordered?"  
"Sure, I'm on a diet anyway."  
With that, they ended their conversation and began their feast, watching course after course arrive at their table.  
  
Tira and the others walked down the street in extreme confusion.  
"I don't get it," said Tira. "Why would a sorceress act as a mercenary?"  
"I'm not quite sure," replied Marron as they entered the restaurant, "but the only bad thing I've heard the people say about her is that her laugh is worse than a banshee's cry."  
"Speaking of the banshee," said Gateau, "look who's stuffing their faces."  
They all looked towards where Gateau was pointing and saw both the Mysterious Priest and the newfound hero eating their fill.  
"Should we go up to them?" asked Chocolate.  
"Hello! Tira! Chocolate! Carrot! Marron! Gateau!" yelled Xellos. "Why don't you come join us? I believe we have some explaining to do!"  
They decided to accept his invitation and sat down at the table.  
"What's this about, exactly?" asked Tira.  
"Well," began Xellos, "let me explain." He then told them everything about their own world up to how they got to this world, leaving out their own pasts. Of course, he didn't know about Naga's, so he couldn't have said anything if he wanted to. He also told what they'd learned of this world, and asked them to fill in any details if necesary. "And that's everything."  
The Hunters thought about this for a while, up until Marron spoke up. "I see. In that case, I have a proposition I would like to make."  
"We're listening," said Naga.  
"I see that you've killed the evil sorcerer and his dragon. He was actually our next target. How's this: if you held us on some of our upcoming missions, we'll help you two find a way home."  
"Seriously?" pondered Naga.  
"Of course," replied Marron.  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tira. "Are you out of your mind?! How do you know we can trust them?!"  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" replied Xellos. But Tira still had something to say.  
"Well, look at Naga! She'll be an EXTREME distraction to Carrot!"  
"Don't worry, I have something that will frighten him away." With that, Naga stood up and did the most horrifying thing she could do. "AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!"  
That one sound scared everyone out of the building except Xellos, the Hunters, and the restaurant's staff, who were all holding their ears.  
"Well, okay," said Tira, "as long as you don't use it too often."  
Naga and Xellos whispered to each other for a while.  
"Mr. Marron Glace," said Xellos, "you have yourself a deal!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
Well, Xellos and Naga are Hunters now, and no, I have no intention of covering Naga's beautiful body the way Tira and Chocolate's are. If I did that, she wouldn't be Naga. And yes, the ruby was Rezo's. Next time, I'll go into what Lina and the others are up to, and in future chapters, Amelia will explain how she knows Naga is her sister, and Naga will explain her past to Xellos, and possibly Marron. Until then, Read, review, and be merry! (Sorry, bad joke.) 


	4. The First Mission

For Disclaimers, see Chapters 1 and 2.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A tall, thin, and rather busty woman sat in an elegant throne in a dimly lit room. She had silver hair and was surrounded by a pair of wolves. The wolves, however, seemed rather nervous.  
"Where the HELL is Xellos?!" the Dark Lord Beastmaster Zelas Metallium yelled out to no one in particular. "I've been calling out to him mentally for the past four hours now! Why hasn't he responded?!"  
She sat and thought for a minute. A servant came by with some tiramisu for her, which she declined. Suddenly, a thought came to her, hitting her like the proverbial "ton of bricks."  
"Dammit, I'll bet that damned Lina Inverse did something to him! Well, I'm going to see her personally and get my favorite toy back right now! Orbius!"  
A monster came out in a black cloak. All that could be seen of him was a pair of crimson eyes.  
"Yes, milady?" said Orbius in a deep voice.  
"Locate Lina Inverse for me."  
"Yes, milady." He went into a trance-like state for about a minute, then spoke again. "She is six miles due north of Kalaran."  
"Good. I'll be leaving for a short while. You and Deathwing are in charge until my return. Oh, and do remember not to destroy anything." With that, she disappeared.  
  
Zelgadis stared at the pile of rubble that had once been Rezo's ruins, probably a gateway, wondering how it worked.  
Filia stared at it, both praying that Xellos truly was stuck there forever and hoping for his safe return at once.  
Amelia stared at it, praying to see her sister again.  
Sylphiel stared at Lina holding Gourry in a headlock, praying that Lina didn't tear his head off.  
"Gourry you jelly-fish-brained idiot!" Lina was screaming. You destroyed that thing in a single move!"  
"Hey, I didn't know it was going to do that!" Gourry responded in a physically pained voice.  
Lina released him. "Oh well, I guess Naga and Xellos are gone for good."  
"MISS LINA!" exclaimed Amelia, "We have to rescue my sister and Mr. Xellos!"  
"Wait Amelia," responded Lina, "how do you know that Naga Whiesnake is really your sister?"  
"Well," began Amelia, "a few years ago, there was a very powerful sorceress duo: Lina Inverse and Naga the Serpent. Pictures of them were sent throughout all of the kingdoms. I walked in on my father looking at them, and noticed that the one of 'Naga Whitesnake' seemed very familiar. When my father wasn't looking, I took it to where we had all of my sister's portraits and noticed that, except for the smug look on Naga's face, they were exactly alike. Then I remembered that Whitesnake was my mother's maiden name, like I've already said, and Naga was her third given name."  
"Well, that's all well and good," said Zelgadis, "but what do we do now?"  
At that moment, Zelas chose to appear. At first, no one recognized her, but after a few seconds, Filia panicked. "It's Beastmaster!"  
Everyone had a panicked look on their faces with that statement, with the exception of Gourry.  
"Hey, she's not bad lookin' for a Dark Lord!"  
Two seconds later he found himself on the ground.  
"You're getting slow, Lina," said Zelgadis.  
"WHERE"S XELLOS" Zelas yelled. "Tell me what you did with him, or I swear I'll-"  
"Now hold on a minute!" Lina responded. "We didn't do anything with Xellos on purpose!"  
"What do you mean 'on purpose'?" Zelas asked. Lina then proceded to explain what had happened.  
"Miss Beastmaster," said Sylphiel, "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix this, would you?"  
"No," Zelas replied, "but I'll have my servants look into it. I suggest you do the same." With that, she left.  
"Hmm, the Claire Bible might be able to tell us something," stated Zelgadis.  
"All right then," said Lina, "next stop: Katato Mountains!"  
  
"Let me see if I understand this correctly," said Big Mamma. "You have offered your help in finding a way to send a sorceress and a monster priest to another world. Correct?"  
"Yes, Big Mamma," replied Marron.  
"And in return they will help you on your missions?"  
Xellos chose that time to speak up. "Well, a certain number of missions, anyway."  
"How many?"  
"Oh, say about... five."  
Big Mamma thought about this for a moment, then consented. "All right, here's your first assignment." A large map appeared behind her, showing a village and a forest, with a castle in the center. "Children have been disappearing from the village of Stratholme. We believe that this man is responsible." A man's face appeared. He was in his early fifties, with gray hair, beard and mustache. Neither the Slayers nor the Sorcerer Hunters would know this, but he resembled Sean Connery. He had the triangle on his forehead. "He is the sorcerer Medivh. He lives in a castle in the nearby forest of Quel 'Thalas. You must kill him and find the missing children."  
"Good luck,"said Dota. "Bye!" With that, Dota and Big Mamma disappeared from view.  
"Well, it lookas as though we have another assignment," stated Marron.  
"Hey, maybe we should split up into groups for this one," suggested Carrot.  
"Hey, that's a good idea," replied Tira. "How about... Marron, Gateau, and Chocolate be responsible for finding the children, while Carrot, Naga, Xellos, and I take out Medivh?"  
"Sounds good to me!" said Carrot, eyeing Naga.  
"Well, this sounds like fun!" stated Xellos.  
"Hrmph! That weak little 'sorcerer' will fall before the might of the great Naga the Serpent! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOH!"  
By this point, Naga had been laughing enough that they all had Lina's reaction towards it and simply groaned.  
"Well, let's get going," said Gateau. With that, they made theit way to Stratholme.  
  
Zelas sat in her decorative throne and thought.  
'Hmn, a way to transport between worlds other than this one and the Astral Plane. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage...' She called out to a pair of her servants. "Orbius! Deathwing!"  
Orbius appeared, followed by a creature that looked to be Half-human, half-dragon, and covered from head to toe in steel, with crimson eyes.  
"Yes, milady?" they said in unison.  
"Orbius, I want you to find all of the research done by a human called 'Rezo the Red Priest' pertaining to interdimensional travel."  
"It shall be done."  
"Deathwing."  
"Yes?" said the draconum monster, in a voice similar to Gaav's, just an octave lower.  
"I have a very special assignment for you."  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to follow Lina Inverse and her companions and gather any information that they find on the subject. And do TRY to be stealthy. I understand that it's hard for a warrior such as yourself to be stealthy, but do make an attempt this time."  
"Yes, milady. As you command." He disappeared.  
'Now, all I have to do is wait. Then Xellos and this amazing power will be mine.'  
  
Xellos, Naga, Tira, and Carrot all stared at the large black castle.Inside was their target.  
"Any idea what this guy's strengths are?" asked Naga.  
"He loves using people's own worst fears against them," said Tira. "He uses his magic to make them a reality."  
"Is this gonna be like those damn Crystal Magicians?" said Carrot.  
"No, these won't be illusions," she responded.  
"Well, then, I suggest we get going," said Xellos. "From what I understand, Gateau, Chocolate, and Maron are already inside looking for the missing children."  
They headed towards the castle. It was surrounded by a moat 15 feet deep and 15 feet across.  
"Great, now how do we get in?" Carrot complained.  
"Allow me," said Xellos. "Everyone, grab on." They all touched his shoulders. Then they disappeared and reappeared in the castle's throne room, decorated with gargoyles and empty armor.  
"W-what the hell?! How did you get in here?!"  
They all looked up at the voice to see Medivh. He was pissed.  
"No matter, I'll let your own fears consume you!" Everyone looked away, with the exception of Xellos. He simply walked up to Medivh so that they were face to face.  
"W-why isn't my magic working on you?!"  
"Those of my race are actually immune to mental magics." Xellos yanked the amulet from around Medivh's neck. "So, THIS is how you create peoples' fears." Xellos dropped it on the floor and smashed it with his staff. "Tira, you may finish him now."  
"Right!" Tira was all ready in her battle outfit at this point, and whipped him enough so that he could barely move while Carrot ran him through with his sword, blood dripping from the blade and pouring from Medivh.  
"B-blood?" Naga watched as the blood flowed from Medivh. Tira noticed this.  
"Hey, Naga, you all right?"  
"I... I can't handle the... the sight of blood..." She promptly fainted.  
"Oh, boy, looks like we'll have to carry her back," stated Xellos.  
"I'll do it!"Carrot was promptly whipped for that statement.  
"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS!"  
"XELLOS will carry her back!"  
  
They met back up with Marron, Gateau, and Chocolate, who had rescued the children with great ease, and decided to rest at the local inn before reporting back to Big Mamma due to Naga's lack of consciousness. Marron and Xellos waited by her while she slept. About an hour later, Naga awoke to Xellos and Marron.  
"Oh, what happened?" she asked.  
"Well, as we killed the sorcerer, you passed out," Xellos responded.  
She groaned. "There was blood, wasn't there?"  
"Yes," said Xellos. "Any... particular reason you do that?"  
She cringed. "I'd... rather not talk about it." "It would probably help you to," suggested Marron. "How did it all start?"  
"For you, explaining would be simple, yet painful. However, Xellos would probably need more of an explanation." She readied herself to tell them her life's story. "My real name is Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun."  
"Wait," said Xellos. "Is your sister Pincess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun?"  
"Yes. Before she was born, my mother wanted me to become a priestess and my father wanted me to rule after him. When Amelia was born, I went to the priesthood and my father took her under his wing.  
"I learned all of my white magic in the priesthood, including a spell that takes great patience and dexterity to master and perform: The Chaos Strings. It's a spell where you create deadly chords similar to Chocolate's and Tira's, but made of magic energy instead. Also, the spell can control normal strings.  
"I mastered it when I was only sixteen. Immediately after, I ran to my mother's room to show her. I knew she would be proud. But, when I entered the room, I could only stand there in pure shock and horror.  
"My mother laid there on the bed... and on the dresser... and the window sill... and all over the floor..." Naga fought to hold back her tears. "When I finally came back to reality, all I could do was scream.  
"I finally calmed down after I learned exactly what had happened. An assasin who uses techniques similar to Chocolate's killed my mother. His name was Booley. Fearing his return, my father had guards surround Amelia and myself.  
"I knocked out one of the guards and waited for Booley to arrive. He came, and I asked him why he killed my mother. 'Stupid girl,' he said. 'I was supposed to kill you and your sister, not her.' That greatly upset me, and I demanded to know who wanted us dead. He refused to say, and launched his strings at me. However, I turned them back at him using the Chaos Strings.  
"After it was over, I was covered from head to toe in his blood. I passed out, and when I came to, I was in one of the temples to be purified. That night, I snuck into my mother's room, took my mother's battle outfit, changed my name, and left. That was four years ago now.  
"About two and a half years ago, I met Lina Inverse. She and I became great partners, killing off bandits where ever we found them. I had already learned Shamanist Water magics, but I secretly picked up on the fire spells Lina used, including the Flare Arrow, Fireball, Explosion Array, Gaav Flare, Mega Brand, Bram Brazer, and the Dragon Slave. For the past year I've been trying to find her again. I'd never tell her this, but... I consider her the greatest friend that I've ever had."  
Naga finally relaxed, and Marron decided to speak. "Well, It looks like you feel better now. Wait here, I'll get you something to eat."  
"Thanks for listening," she said. After Marron had walked out the door, she yelled, "Bring me some tiramisu!"  
"What do you want?!" yelled Tira.  
  
****************************************************************  
Man, what a long chapter. Well, Beastmaster's involved now, and don't worry, none of the other Dark Lords will be. Uh, in one of the first couple of episodes of Sorcerer Hunters, what are the flowers called that were meant to create the perfect soldier/man? Many of the town names I'm gonna use are towns from Warcraft II. Deathwing is a reference to one of the Orc Hero units in the Warcraft II Expansion set, Beyond the Dark Portal. (WarCraft is copyright Blizzard Entertainment.) And don't hesitate to review either through FF.Net or e-mail me at bishamonfett@aol.com. Reviews, suggestions, even flames are welcome.  
  
Also, let me know what you think of another story idea of mine. Imagine the Slayers in 1940's USA, with Zelgadis as the main character. Sort of a Sam Spade or Dick Tracey Kind of thing, with Zelgadis as the Private I. Well? what do you think? Let me know. 


	5. No Day at the Beach

For Disclaimers, see Chapters 1, 2, and the author's notes in 4.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Not a bad job," Big Mamma said. "Well, unfortunately, I don't have another mission ready for you yet, so until I do, you may use this time as you wish"  
"In that case-"  
"No, Carrot, Dota has to stay with me for the time being."  
"Damn."  
"Sorry, Carrot," Dota said, "but I hope you have fun with your time off anyway. Bye!"  
"Well, what should we do now?" asked Tira.  
"There's a town nearby with a great beach," replied Chocolate. "Let's go there."  
"You mean Southshore, correct?" asked Marron.  
"Yup."  
"Alright! A beach!" exclaimed Carrot.  
"What's so great about a beach?" Xellos asked half-heartedly.  
"The three B's!"  
"And they are?" inqured Xellos.  
"Breasts, butts, and beautiful women!" Carrot was promptly knocked to the ground by Tira and Chocolate for that statement.  
"Well, it's actually been a while since I've been to a beach," Naga thought aloud. "Now more of the people of this world will get to see my goddess-like body! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"  
"Laugh like that again and we won't go," Gateau stated.  
"You're no fun."  
  
Xellos sat in the Southshore Library. He had decided against going to the beach with the other. Monsters just never liked beaches.  
'Except for Lord Beastmaster,' he thought to himself. Only monsters with perfect bodies could enjoy the beach. It was a place for them to show off.  
Xellos continued looking into the books he had collected. All of them were on the Forbidden Magics. This particular library had a great selection on that topic.  
"Hmm, I never knew you could make a golem from a combination of stone, metal, and fire." He looked at the next name, and his eyes opened. He was that surprised. Then his face returned to his usual grin.  
"Well, what do we have here? 'The Eye of Rezo.' Well, I never expected to find a way home so easily. No where is it?" He turned the page, only to find smudges all over the information he needed.  
"Hmm, this isn't good. Oh, well. I guess I'll go harass Naga and the others for a while." Saying that made him think of all the times he said that about Lina and the others, leading his thoughts to Filia. 'I hope she's alright.'  
  
  
"Hey there! Wanna go out with me?"  
Chocolate and Tira watched as Carrot asked out yet another woman on the beach. Marron had gone off to get something to eat from the snackstand, Gateau had decided to surf (after renting a REALLY expensive board), and Naga was still in the changing room.  
"He never gives up, does he?" said Tira.  
"That's 30 women in three minutes!" stated Chocolate, very miffed at the fact that she WASN'T the one recieving all of that attention. "Why does he do that when I'm here?!"  
"I can get him to stop chasing those girls."  
Tira and Naga turned and looked to see Naga walk out of the changing room, and stared. She had walked out in a jet black bikini that... well, let's just say it left very little to the imagination.  
Tira and Chocolate weren't the only ones staring. Everyone on the beach was staring at Naga, nearly all of the men and even a few women drooling at the sight of her.  
"As I expected," said Naga. "I'm a real eyecatcher! OHOH-"  
Naga's laugh was interrupted bu the feel of a man's arms around her waist.  
"Oh, Naga, won't you PLEASE go out with me?!"  
Five seconds later, Gateau found Carrot about 20 feet offshore.  
Little did anyone realize that there was one person watching without sexual lust in their eyes, but a different kind of lust instead: blood lust.  
  
Xellos appeared in a Hawaiian shirt, flowery swim trunks, flip-flops, and a small pair of black sunglasses.  
"Now, let's see, if I were Naga, where would I be?" He looked around and noticed a large crowd of people.   
"Hmm, I wonder what that crowd's looking at?" He then heard the familiar laugh and saw the crowd holding their ears in agony.   
"It seems that I've found Naga."  
He started to walk over towards them, but turned his head when he saw a person watching not just Naga, but the Hunters as well. The person had crimson eyes and wore a long, black cloak. When he noticed he was being watched, he vanished.  
Xellos began to follow, but Dota's voice interrupted. "Xellos! Get the others! Big Mamma has a mission for you!"  
Xellos' usual grin returned to his face. "All right. I'll just need a few minutes to get all of them."  
  
"Zelgadis, how much farther until we reach the Katato Mountains?!" Lina nearly screamed.  
"About another week's worth of travel," he replied. "Don't get so antsy. We are a good distance away, you know."  
"Miss Lina," said Amelia, "do you think my sister's all right?" Amelia was on the brink of tears at the thought that she had come so close to seeing her sister again, and that chance was taken away by a stray fireball.  
"Don't worry, Amelia. Naga's a strong woman. She can take care of herself."  
"I know, but with Mr. Xellos around..."  
Lina sighed. Amelia had a good point. Xellos did seem to be a magnet for trouble.  
"I don't know about Naga, but I hope Xellos stays in that world," Filia said. Of course she didn't mean it, but she didn't want the others to think that she actually had feelings for that "piece of garbage."  
"We can't leave him, either," said Sylphiel. "Beastmaster was very upset that Xellos was gone, and if we leave him there, she may take her anger out on us."  
"Hey, Lina, what exactly is Beastmaster like, personality-wise?" asked Gourry.  
"I don't know," said Lina. "Why?"  
"'Cause she's hot!"  
You can guess what happened next.  
  
Zelas sat in her throne room, playing chess with one of her servants. Luckily for him, she was a good loser.  
"MILADY! I'VE FOUND IT!"  
Zelas looked up to see Orbium running towards her.  
"You mean the way to transport between worlds?"  
"Yes! It is an artifact called 'The Eye of Rezo.' When Rezo created the one for this world, he simultaneously created one for every other world. They act as a station, similar to the ones the Dragon Race used with their ancient transports."  
"So, why was there a ruin there?"  
"Well, in order for transport to work, the persons or things to be transported need to be in physical contact with the Eye or some one touching the Eye. Building the gate made transport much easier by eliminating that necessity."  
"Well, where is the eye now?"  
"In the hands of Lina Inverse."  
'Shit,' Zelas thought to herself. 'If I try anything, she'll either use the Ragna Blade or the Giga Slave. Feeling the powers of the Lord of Nightmares like that is something I DON'T need.'  
"What shall we do, milady?"  
"Who actually holds it?"  
"The one called Gourry Gabriev."  
"Wait until they reach the Katato Mountains. I will give you my command then."  
"Yes milady." He left.  
'The cute blonde one, eh?' she thought. 'Well, in that case, I'll handle this situation... personaly.'  
  
"Hunters," Big Mamma began, "I have an extremely dangerous assignment for you. You must destroy the Forbidden Magic known as 'The Katana of Bishamon.'"  
"What exactly is this Katana?" inquired Xellos.  
"It's a special sword that gives the wielder added strength, speed, agility, and combat skills. However, the sword itself drives the wielder to crave blood. That's not the worst of it, though."  
"It's not?" said Tira.  
"No. The blade itself is a demon blade, one with a soul of its own. Normally, the spirit would inhabit the body of the wielder. However, because it has not had an owner for over a century, the spirit has grown restless, and created its own physical form. You must destroy this sword."  
"Be careful, you guys," said Dota. "Bye-bye!"  
  
Naga was scared out of her mind. If it were any other type of demon, she could handle being bait, but one that craved the one thing that she was afraid of seeing, well...  
"What am I thinking?!" she said to herself. "I can't be afraid! I'm Naga the Serpent!" She stood up. "I can take on any enemy, any time, and anywhere! OHOHOHOH-"  
"Yes," said a demonic voice, "but how long can you keep convincing yourself of that?"  
"W-who are y-y-you?" Naga asked meekly.  
The crimson-eyed figure stepped from the shadows.  
"I am Bishamon, the evil samurai." The spirit of an old man appeared before him.  
"Who's th-th-th-that?"  
"A warrior who once wished to possess me. I am a tool that can make a great warrior even greater. Wish you to possess me? If so, defeat me, and porve yourself worthy. If not, then I will take the other thing I crave!"  
He charged her, blade swinging.She dodged his strikes, not letting a single one hit her. He backed off slightly, and faked right. Naga fell for it, and recieved a nice gash on her right arm for her troubles.  
"B-B-B-BLOOD?!" she shrieked.  
Bishamon licked his sword. "Think you can defeat me with your pathetic strength?! Am I not worth a greater effort?!"  
Naga was trying not to faint, but was failing miserably.  
"Then I've not killed nearly enough!"  
The thrust of his sword was interrupted by his own shriek of pain. He looked at his sword to see a small piece of paper with some odd symbols on them. He then watched as the sword shattered, along with his life.  
  
Naga once again awoke in a bed. She saw everyone standing above her.  
"Lemme guess. I fainted."  
"We appreciate your sacrifice, Naga," said Marron.  
"Your welcome," she replied.  
"The rest of us are going to get something to eat," said Tira. "You want anything?"  
Naga shook her head, and the others left her alone.  
It was at that moment that Naga vowed to end her fear, once and for all.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry this took so long and seems so short, but school can be a real pain in the ass. I'll try to work harder and finish the next chapter in a couple of days. No guarantees, though.  
  
I actually recieved my first... semi-flame on this story. He complained that Whitesnake isn't a real name, just a rumor. I got the full flame in person. However, the information in my story will NOT change. Whitesnake IS Naga's mother's maiden name. At least in this story.  
As for the enemy here, Bishamon, he is a character in one of Capcom's hit fighting game series (and a four episode OAV), Darkstalkers. Needless to say, he belongs to Capcom.  
  
Review if you want, flame if you need. If you have suggestions, e-mail me at bishamonfett@aol.com. And it is nice to actually recieve some mail every now and then. Thank you and good night. 


	6. Inner Demons

One new Disclaimer:  
Anything that relates to or seems related to the Warcraft series belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Naga stared up at the sky. Two days had passed since Naga had made her vow. The others were asleep on the soft grass in the middle of the woods. However, Naga couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about her problem.  
'What the hell am I going to do?' she asked herself. Eventually, she fell asleep.  
  
'Where am I?' Naga thought. She looked around at her surroundings. It looked like it belonged to a princess or a queen. Then a figure caught her attention. She was tall and thin, with dark hair down to her shoulders. She greatly resembled Naga.  
'M-mother?'  
Another figure entered the room. A man with murderous intent.  
"Mom! Look out!"  
She didn't hear Naga. The man launched many chords at her, severing limbs and spilling blood. The body fell into a pool of blood.  
Naga ran over towards her mother's corpse. She held it close to her, her own eyes closed, crying and screaming.  
"MOTHER! MOTHER! MOOOOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"  
"Now it is your turn."  
Naga looked up, but the man she knew as Booley the assasin had changed into a horrible, firey daemon. He had two huge horns protruding from the sides of his head, and wielded a blade of fire. The daemon raised the blade, then struck Naga.  
  
Naga awoke to the others staring at her. She sat up and looked around. She was back in the forest with Xellos and the others.  
"Naga! Are you alright?!" asked Chocolate worriedly.  
"Yes," Naga panted. "I - I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all."  
"About your mother?" asked Marron.  
"Yeah, how'd you-"  
"We heard you screaming out 'mother,'" said Gateau.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Tira.  
"Yeah, I'll be alright."  
"Good," stated Xellos, "because Big Mamma has given us another assignment. We are to meet and speak with the Krirn Tor in Dalaran, about five miles north of here."  
"Well then," said Naga with her usual enthusiasm, "let's get going!"  
  
Gourry awoke to a strange melody. They had been travelling for two days, trying to reach the Katato Mountains and the Claire Bible.  
Gourry followed the melody to a lake a good distance away from the campsite. There, he saw a beautiful woman. As he got closer, he recognized her as the Dark Lord and Beastmaster, Zelas Metallium.  
"What are you doing here?" Gourry asked suspiciously.  
"Why, I wanted to see you, Gourry darling," Zelas said in a sultry tone as she walked towards him.  
"Why do you want to see me, Beastmaster?!" Gourry demanded, Sword of Light ready.  
"Firstly," Zelas began seductively, wrapping her arm around his waist, "there's no need to be so formal. Please, call me... Zelas. And secondly, I'm insulted! Why would you need to be suspicious of me? I just wanted to see you again."  
"B-b-b-but..." As Gourry stammered on, Zelas searched him for the Eye.  
'Dammit, where is it?!'  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH GOURRY?!"  
Both Zelas and Gourry looked towards the voice, and said the same thing.  
"Oh, shit!"  
Lina was royally pissed. "Uh, well Gourry, it was good to see you again! Bye!" Zelas said as she vanished. Because of that, Gourry felt the full force of Lina's wrath.  
'Great,' Zelas thought. 'Have to think of another way.'  
  
Naga and the others entered the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It looked like a normal city, except...  
"Wow, the people here sure are strange," observed Chocolate.  
Indeed they were. Many looked normal, except for their pointed ears. Others were shrot and stout, with either jolly bodies or muscular ones.  
"That's because many aren't human."  
They looked towards the owner of the voice. He was tall and slender, as tall as Marron. he had blonde hair that went down to the small of his back, tied in a long ponytail. He wore brown pants, a green tunic, and a blue cape. He also had a blue headband and blue markings around his eyes. He had a hood, but it was down. His most distinguishing features were his pointed ears.  
He noticed the surprised look on their faces.  
"My apologies. I haven't inrtoduced myself. I am the Ranger Michael Silvermoon. I will be your escort to the Tower of the Magi. As for the people around," he said, pointing to the villiagers, "those that aren't human are one of three races. Those like me are Elven. The Short, jolly ones are Gnomish. And the short, bulky ones are Dwarven. Please, follow me."  
They followed him into a large tower in the center of town.  
"What exactly is the Tower of the Magi? And who are the Kirin Tor?" asked Xellos.  
"The Tower of the Magi's upper levels serve as training areas for sorcerers, wizards, magi, and battle magi. The lower levels handle town politics and other things involving the city itself. The level we will be going to is known as 'The Chamber of Air.' It is the uppermost level of the tower. That is where the Kirin Tor, our city's council, and the most powerful of sorcerers, magicians, wizards, warlocks, and magi hold council."  
"I see," said Xellos, taking it all in.  
They continued up the dark stairway until they came to a large pair of doors.  
"This is where I must leave you," said Michael.  
"Why?" asked Tira.  
"Only members of the Tor or guests that they have invited may enter the Chamber of air."  
"Well, thanks for guding us," said Carrot.  
The Hunters entered the room. The inside looked like a constant change between clear skies and horrible storms. There were also eight people inside, each wearing a violet robe and standing on a pedastal in each corner of the octagonal room.  
"Welcome, Hunters of Evil," said a tall mage in a male voice.  
"Your presence comes as great relief to us," said the mage to the first one's right, in a female voice.  
"We have come as requested," said Marron. "Why have we been summoned here?"  
The first mage spoke again. "A very powerful rouge mage has stolen a very powerful artifact, one that, in the wrong hands, can become a very powerful Forbidden Magic: The Book of Medivh."  
"It is extremely important that you retrieve the book for us," said a third mage, a tall one with a voice much like Michael's.  
"Where is this rouge mage?" asked Gateau.  
"Zuluhead the Whacked hides on an island two miles northwest of here. You must return the book and destroy him," a fourth mage replied in a voice like the third's, but female.  
"All right," said Chocolate. "Consider the book returned!"  
"And Zuluhead dead!" said Carrot.  
They began to leave, when the first mage spoke. "It's been over four years now, hasn't it, Gracia?"  
Naga turned towards him. "How do you know my name?" Naga said darkly.  
"We have communicated with you in a dream," he replied. "Did you see your mother?" Naga nodded. "And the daemon?" She nodded again. "Then our message got through, and you saw the enemy that you must face soon."  
The others stared as Naga and the mage conversed. "Who is he?"  
"He is Kil'jaeden, leader of a group of daemons known only as the Burning Legion. You will have to face him and his minions soon, Naga. However, your friends will not be able to help you. At that time, you must be able to conquer your inner demons, in order to destry the outer ones. Now go."  
Naga and the others left, all confused about what the mage had said, Naga most of all.  
  
As the others had left town in search of Zuluhead, Michael had informed them that he was to be their escort. They had traveled to the lake that the Tor had informed them of, and were preparing to cross, when they heard Tira scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
They turned to look, and saw Tira turn to stone before their eyes. Before they could do anything, however, Marron, Gateau, Chocolate, and Carrot changed as well.  
"What's going on?!" screamed Naga.  
"Zuluhead must have used one of the spells in the Book of Medivh to enchant this area!" Michael responded.  
"Then why aren't we changing?" asked Xellos.  
"Most of the spells are designed to work agains humans," Michael said.  
"Then why am I not changing?" asked Naga.  
"Most likely because we're not humans of THIS world," suggested Xellos.  
"Either way," stated Michael, "we have to kill Zuluhead."  
They were able to get into the stronghold on the island, thanks to Xellos' Monster abilities. Unfortunately, they landed right in the middle of a bunch of soldiers.  
"What are these things?!" yelled Naga.  
The soldiers weren't human. They were green-skinned, had pointy ears, and fangs that jutted out from their lower jaw. They wore armor on their lower legs, pecs, arms, and sensitive areas, and had hats with huge horns. They also carried huge battle axes.  
"Orcs!"replied Michael. "Zuluhead leads thier particular clan, the Dragonmaw Clan!"  
"There are Orcs in this world too?!" said Naga.  
"Indeed there are!" said a somewhat crazed voice. They lloked to see another Orc, this one in a black cloak. In one hand he carried an ornate staff, in the other, a large, brown book.  
"No! It can't be!" said Michael. "He has both the Book of Medivh and the Jeweled Scepter of the Daemonlord Sargeras!"  
"You're a smart one, elf," said Zuluhead. "All I need now is the Eye of Dalaran and the Skull of Gul'dan. Then I won't need that damned Eye of Rezo, which the Tor destroyed two years ago!"  
"The Eye of Rezo?!" said Xellos. "That was our only way home!"  
"No, Xellos," Zuluhead replied. "There is another way. Too bad you will die before you can see it."  
"How do you know who I am?!" Xellos demanded.  
"I have studied under daemons from the Burning Legion, so that I could see worlds beyond this one by communicating with the spirits of the Twisting Nether. I also know your weaknesses."  
Zuluhead mumbled something under his breath, and Xellos was caught in a pillar of White Magical energy.  
"No use trying to escape, Monster. I've fine-tuned this spell so that you can't escape it. Your turn, elf."  
He turned to Michael, who immediately caught an ax to the back of his head, splitting it like a melon.  
"Michael," Naga mumbled. She was in shock. All of that blood. It reminded her of her mother. Her memory. Her dream. She almost passed out, when she was caught in a living vine, strangling her.  
"Hmm, you're quite nice-looking, for a human. Maybe I'll keep you as a slave. Maybe torture you for a bit." He took a knife and made a gash on her arm. "You think of me as a daemon, don't you? My dream is to have their power, so I might as well consider myself one! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"  
Naga almost passed out again, when she remembered the mage's words:  
"You must be able to conquer your inner demons, in order to destroy the outer ones."  
'No, I won't faint! My friends are depending on me!'  
Zuluhead noticed her struggling.  
"Naga, I know much about you, as well. Your magics are weak. You know nothing better than a Freeze Arrow!"  
"Then you really know nothing about me!" She began to chant. "Darkness beyond Twilight..."  
"Eh, what's this?"  
"Crimson beyond bloos that flows, buried beneath the stream of time is where your power grows."  
Then Zuluhead recognized the spell. "Oh, shit! Now, wait a minute, no need to be hasty!" he said, dropping the Book and the Scepter.  
"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand."  
"Guards!" Zuluhead searched, but his Grunts had already ran.  
"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"  
"Eep!"  
"DRAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" The spell hit him dead on, ahd he and the entire part of the castle behind him was incinerated.  
Naga looked around. Michael lay dead, but Xellos was free. She tore a piece of her cape off and tied it around the gash on her arm.  
"I'll go check on the others," Xellos said, and disappeared. Naga walked over toMichael's body.  
"I guess the only thing to do is bury him." She blsted a hole in the ground and placed Michael in it. She then filled the hole. It took her about an hour. She then picked up the Book and the staff, and walked off.  
"Thanks for your help... Michael Silvermoon."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well, my little story here has gone from a Slayers / Sorcerer Hunters Crossover to that plus a Warcraft fusion. I apologize to any who dislike it, but there's a lot of good ideas and material to work with there. Review if you want, flame if you need, and e-mail suggestions at bishamonfett@aol.com. Thanks.  
  
As for what's gonna happen next xhapter, well, that...  
  
...is a secret. Bye! 


	7. Only Hope

Xellos took my disclaimer and won't tell me where it's hidden. Sorry.  
  
One minor change. No Darkstar weapon is at all involved.  
********************************************************************  
  
"We thank you for your valiant efforts," the human male of the Kirin Tor told Naga and the others. "We will have another mission for you, but it will take 30 hours before we have the appropriate information for you. Until then, we suggest rest and training. We shall clear out the level directly below this one for your use, and we have made reservations for you at a fine inn, the Halton."  
Naga and the others walked to the Halton, each one with different thoughts in their mind. Carrot thought about sneaking into Naga's room. Chocolate thought about seducing Carrot. Tira thought about making sure Chocolate didn't seduce Carrot. Gateau thought about tomorrow's workout. Xellos' thoughts moved back and forth between what the Tor had said about a daemon and his concern for Filia. Marron thought about what the Tor's next mission for them might be.  
Naga thought about this new enemy of hers. 'This thing's like nothing I've ever faced before, even when I was with Lina. How am I supposed to face off against a daemon?' She thought about the previous mission. 'Maybe there's something in the Book of Medivh...' As she thought, they arrived at the inn. They went in, checked in, and separated to their different rooms.  
  
Carrot slinked down the hallway. 'Now, which one was Naga's room? Oh, yeah, this one.' He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.  
Another door opened, and Chocolate walked out. 'Ah, here's Darling's room.' She went in. Yet another door opened, and Tira walked out. 'Dammit, where's Chocolate's room? Oh, here we go.' She went in.  
  
Carrot moved towards the bed, closer and closer to the sleeping figure. He climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to the figure. "Hey," he whispered, "wanna have some fun?"  
  
Chocolate spied the figure in the bed. Being so dark, it was hard to make out, but she knew it was her Darling. She climbed into bed with him. "Darling, tonight is when we consummate our love."  
  
Tira moved closer to the bed, rope in hand. She had no intention of letting Chocolate get to Carrot. She gagged the figure, and proceeded to tie it to the bed. "Dammit, I'm not letting you seduce him!"  
  
Naga climbed the steps to their rooms with a glass of milk in hand. "Damn nightmares. Sometimes I think it would be easier not to sleep." She noticed that the first, second, and third rooms' doors were slightly ajar. She paid it no mind and returned to her room on the far end.  
  
The figure Carrot lay beside lit the candle near his bed.  
"Dammit, you little perv, I didn't think you were gay!"  
"G-Gateau?!"  
"Get the hell out of my room!"  
  
The figure next to Chocolate stirred.  
"So, you are ready, aren't you?"  
"Why, Chocolate, I didn't think that you liked Monsters."  
"Huh?!" Chocolate lit the candle at bedside and saw Xellos.  
"I am flattered, but I do have a signifigant other back home. Not that she'll admit it, of course."  
  
Tira thought something was wrong. She heard Gateau yelling at Carrot, then Chocolate yelling at Xellos.  
"Wait, if Chocolate is in Xellos' room, then who's in here?" She removed the gag.  
"Tira, could you please untie me so that I may see if Gateau has seriously injured my brother?"  
  
Naga walked back out of her room. She couldn't sleep because of all the yelling. "Tira, what's going on?!"  
"Well, Gateau's beating the crap out of Carrot and Chocolate's yelling at Xellos for pretending to be Carrot, even though he wasn't."  
Naga walked to Gateau's room.  
"FREEZE ARROW!"  
Gateau stood there, frozen solid.  
"Thanks, Naga, I-OW!"  
Naga walked out, Carrot eating floor. She then walked over to Xellos' room.  
"FIREBALL!"  
Two feignt "Ow"s could be heard. Nothing more.  
  
Naga and the others had to split up for the day's training. Naga and Marron went to the floor directly below the Chamber of Air to meet with the Arch-Mage Khadgar, while the others were one floor lower meeting with Danath and Alleria for physical combat training.  
Naga and Marron sat with Khadgar during their lunch break.  
"Uh, Khadgar," said Naga, "I have a question."  
"Yes," the Mage responded, "what is it?"  
"Well, the Orcs we saw when fighting Zuluhead were nothing like the ones back in my world. They actually had some brains."  
"To be quite honest, most people in Dalaran aren't from this world, the Orcs you saw included."  
"I'm not sure I follow you," said Marron.  
"The Orcs you saw were from a world known as Draenor. The Humans, Elves, Gnomes, and Dwarves are from Azeroth. I should probably explain the history of these races. First, the Humans.  
"Back many decades ago, the Orcs were dark and evil, corrupted by the Burning Legion. Before that, they were a shamanistic and warrior race, however, thanks to Kil'jaden, Warlocks and Necrolytes came into existence, and they gained control of the Black Arts. The Humans of Azeroth were more civilized, but very much similar to the Orcs nonetheless.  
"After many years, the Orcs had conquered the entirety of their domain and began feuding. During that time, an Orc Warlock by the name of Gul'dan made contact with a dark sorcerer from Azeroth known as Medivh. Together, they created a Dark Portal through wich the Orcs and Ogres of Draenor made way into Azeroth. Thus, the Age of Chaos ensued.  
"Three great wars followed. The first war was simple enough. Orcs of the Blackrock Clan against the Human Kingdom of Azeroth. Though we fought valiantly, our king was killed by a half-Orc assasin called Garona. Shortly after, the Capital of Stormwind Keep fell.  
"During the war, the Blackrock leader, Blackhand the Destroyer, was killed and succeeded by his greatest general, Orgrim Doomhammer. It was Doomhammer that led the Blackrock clan to victory, and forced our greatest lord, Sir Anduin Lothar, Armsman to the Brotherhood of the Horse, to lead an exodus out of Azeroth, and to the shores of Lordaeron.  
"Six years later, after aligning all of the Orc clans under the banner of the Orcish Horde, and making allies out of the Ogres, Trolls, and Goblins, the Orcs began a second war. But this time, we were ready. We had made allies out of the other six Human kingdoms, Lordaeron, Gilneas, Kul Tiras, Stromgarde, Dalaran, and Alterac, and the three races you see here. We became known as the Alliance of Lordaeron.  
"The war was hard, and even though we lost Lothar in the Battle of Blackrock Spire, we emerged from that war victorious. We were able to destroy many clans, capture a few, and even to force one back. We thought the war was finally over. Then Ner'zhul came.  
"He had become the new Warchief of the Horde once we had killed Doomhammer, and he was hell-bent on creating new Portals. He was also the leader of the Shadowmoon clan.  
"Our forces went in to retrieve the items necesary to both create and destroy the Portals, as well as kill Ner'zhul. Though we retrieved the artifacts, Ner'zhul escaped through one of his own Portals, destroying the entire world of Draenor in the process.  
"Two decades had passed. The Orc Clans we had captured, including the Blackrock Clan, had been enslaved. Then one Orc arose to free his people, and return the old ways, before Gul'dan and the Legion. This Orc was known as Thrall. He ended up starting a third war, gaining the old allies of the Horde as well as new allies in Wyverns and the Tauren race.  
"Then two new factors entered the war. Ner'zhul had returned, but as an undead Lich. He lead an Undead Army called the Scourge. To counteract the Scourge, the reclusive Night Elves came out of hiding, and with the army known as the Sentinel, fought off the Scourge. The war was a fatal four way, when the Legion finally made themselves known. The daemons that had caused all of this had finally shown themselves. The time had come to end this.  
"The Alliance, the Horde, and the Sentinel allied themselves to destroy the Scourge and Legion and to take back our homes. We failed, but were able to send one Human Nation and one Orc Clan through a new Dark Portal before the Legion destroyed Azeroth. Now, the Legion has come here, and we still have no idea what Kil'jaden is after, but we do know he needs lots of black energy for it. We can only hope that he isn't... nevermind, we must continue our training."  
"No, wait," Naga said, "we can only hope he isn't what?" Khadgar sighed. "We can only hope that he isn't planning to ressurect Sargeras, the most powerful of daemons. He was originally imprisoned in Azeroth by the Matriarch of Tirisfall, but was released by Gul'dan."  
"What happened to him?" asked Marron.  
"He entered the world that Naga and Xellos are from, before what you call the War of the Monster's Fall. It took the combined might of all of the Dark Lords, including both the ones you call Shabranigdo and the Lord of Nightmares, as well as the Dragon Kings, to destroy the physical form of the Daemonlord, and to imprison his power within the world."  
"By some odd chance," Naga began, "if Sargeras was freed and gained his full power again, would there be any way to destroy him?"  
Khadgar handed her the Book of Medivh. "Check the final page."  
She did so, and found an intersting spell. "W-what is this?"  
"The Coalition Annihilation. This spell is both of White and Black nature, thus no daemon can absorb its power.There are special prerequisites however."  
"And they are?"  
"Firstly, four items must be attained to perform the spell. The Book of Medivh, The Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, the Skull of Gul'dan, and the Eye of Dalaran.  
"Secondly, while chanting the spell, the caster must be hit by both an extremely powerful Black Magic spell, and an extremely powerful White Magic spell, thus providing the energy for it.  
"The final cost is the greatest of all. The final energy needed is physical and spiritual, so the soul and life energy of the caster are necesary. The caster must be willing to sacrifice themselves."  
"Has anyone performed this spell?" asked Marron.  
"No,but Medivh, who was the son of the Goddess we call the Matriarch of Tirisfall, did the research on it. He was killed before he could attempt it. Also, only one person is powerful enough to perform it."  
"Lemme guess," said Naga, "Lina Inverse."  
"No."  
Now Naga was confused. Lina, who had destroyed two Dark Lords and summoned the most powerful into herself, only to be freed of the Lord's control afterwards, couldn't control the spell.  
Khadgar noticed the confused look on her face. "Perhaps there is one other prerequisite I should've mentioned. The caster's spiritual energy must have a balance of both Light and Dark. Lina may use Black Magic, but her spirit is Light. However, because of your dark past, your greed, your self-absorbtion-"  
"Get on with is already!"  
"Ahem. Because of all that, the opposing forces within your soul are in balance. Naga Whitesnake, Naga the Serpent, Gracia Ul Naga de Seyruun, you are the only one who can cast this spell."  
Naga thought about this. 'I'm the only one who can destroy Sargeras? Wow, Lina's gonna be pissed.'  
"However," Khadgar said, "if we defeat Kil'jaden, that spell will not be necesary. Now, let us continue our training."  
  
Everyone had met for dinner, and Naga and Marron explained what Khadgar had said.  
"Whoa, this is huge!" Carrot exclaimed. "You're the only person who can save the world! Amazing!"  
"Well then, how do we defeat Kil'jaden?" asked Tira.  
"A Rah Tilt should do the trick," Naga replied.  
"What's a Rah Tilt?" Gateau asked.  
"An extremely powerful White Magic spell, used against evil spirits and Monsters. It should be able to destroy Kil'jaden."  
"Let's hope so, so we don't have to face off against Sargeras," Chocolate said. With that, they went to their rooms to rest up for the Tor's next mission.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Whew, sorry that took so long! School, sickness, and writer's block can be major pains-in-the-ass. I will try to finish the next chapter sooner. Be warned, though, this story is far from over.  
  
By the way, I'd like to know the incantation for the Rah Tilt. If someone can tell me that in a review or by e-mail at bishamonfett@aol.com. And thanks for sticking by me thus far. I appreciate people who enjoy my stories and let me know that.  
  
As for what's happening next chapter, well...  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu! 


	8. Enter the Blossom - Part 1

Naga's laugh scared off my disclaimer.  
One minor note: hte Medivh in Chapter 4 is not at all related to the Book of Medivh. He just has the same name as the book's creator by pure coincidence.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As Naga and the others walked to the tower of the Kirin Tor, a thought popped into Naga's head.  
"Hey, do the Tor's missions count towards the missions Xellos and I have to perform for Big Mamma?"  
"Sure do!"  
They all turned to see Dota floating behind. "Mamma told me to help you guys with this next mission!"  
All right, let's go visit the Kirin Tor!" exclaimed Naga as they continued on.  
  
Zelas sat on her throne, thinking to herself. Her beauty had failed, thanks to the untimely appearance of one Lina Inverse. She had to think of a new plan.  
"Hmm, if I could just keep Inverse and Gabriev separated long enough for me to grab the Eye... wait a minute! I've got it! Deathwing! Orbius!"  
The armor-clad Dragon-Monster and the cloaked wizard appeared before her.  
"Yes, milady?" they said in unison.  
"I have a mission for you, AND I DON'T WANT YOU SCREWING IT UP WITH YOUR STUPID QUARRELS!" "Of course not, milady," said Orbius. "Of course, our missions would be more successful if a certain BARBARIAN would follow my orders once in a while!"  
"Barbarian?!" yelled Deathwing. "I'll have you know that during the War of the Monster's fall, I was one of Lord Gaav's greatest warriors!"  
"I rest my case."  
"Oh, well then what did you do, you short, fat, Alchemist-wannabe?!"  
"I was Lord Phibbrizzo's greatest sorcerers!"  
"Your a Dragon Priest Wannabe!"  
"And you're as stupid as Lina Inverse's idiot boyfriend, JELLYFISH FOR BRAINS!"  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!"  
Startled, Deathwing and Orbius ceased their fight and turned towards the throne. What they saw was not the usual calm, collective, smoking, and beautiful Zelas Metallium, but an exasperated, frizzled-haired, and all-around pissed off Dark Lord Beastmaster. She calmed herself and began to speak.  
"Now listen, Orbius, I want you to find a way of DISCRETELY separating Gabriev from the others. After he's a few miles away from the others, you and Deathwing are to fight them long enough for me to take the eye from Gabriev. All right? Can you do that without trying to kill EACH OTHER?!"  
Scared to death, they both nodded.  
"Good. Now go. Wait for my signal in one day's time."  
With that, Zelas' servants left to do their master's bidding.  
  
"Here is your next mission," said the leader of the Tor. "Twenty miles from here lives a clan of Trolls lead by the warrior Zul'jin the Second. He holds the Skull of Gul'dan. You must retrieve it from him. We shall await your return."  
  
Naga and the others reached the Troll encampment. Carrot noticed one thing about the female guards:  
"Man, they're hot!"  
Indeed, except for two fangs jutting from their lower jaws and their green skin, they were remarkably human. They also had huge mohawks, with everything from a shaved head (with the exception of the mohawk), long braids, or long, flowing hair. They were all particularly muscular and well endowed.  
Before the others could stop him, Carrot had made his way to the two guards.  
"Excuse me, ladies, but I couldn't notice how well-endowed you are."  
The two Trolls stared at each other, then looked back at him. The one with a braid accompanying her mohawk spoke:  
"Who da freakin' hell is dis freak, Souja?!"  
"Mus' be one a dem Human tings, Ryoko; deys called somtin' particlar."  
"Pervs?"  
"Yah, dat's it!"  
'Should we's kill da dumbass?"  
"Nah, if he's as good as some a da Trolls heah, den we's should make 'im our slave."  
"Uh, e-excuse me," Carrot stammered, "b-but what k-kind of s-slave do you m-mean exactly?!" "A pleasure slave, 'course." responded Souja.  
"That sounds great!" exclaimed Carrot.  
"We's Troll women can be pretty rough."  
"So can I."  
"Last Human we's was wid," said Ryoko, "died in da first two minutes."  
"On second thought, I think I'll pass!"  
Naga and the others chose that time to walk up.  
"Excuse me," said Naga, "but we need to speak to Zul'jin the Second."  
Ryoko and Souja held their spears toward them.  
"Why youse want ta speak wid da boss?!" demanded Ryoko.  
"It is about the Skull of Gul'dan," replied Marron.  
Ryoko and Souja lowered their weapons and motioned for them to follow.  
They were lead through the village. All of the Trolls there were women or children. They all had the same mohawk, muscles, and "gifts" of Ryoko and Souja. Like the two guards, they alsd wore red warpaint and their hair was red. They all wore glves with no fingers and that reached their elbows, home-made brown leather combat boots, brown leather tops, and leather bikini bottoms with long flaps of cloth over the front and back. They aslo wore leather belts with many throwing axes attached and a shoulder strap with a battle ax hanging from it across their backs.  
"Wow, is everyone here female?" Tira thought aloud.  
"'Cept Zul'jin," said Souja.  
"Why is everyone's hair the same color?" asked Chocolate.  
"We's dyes it dat way, out a loyalty to our clan," Ryoko replied.  
"Hmm," said Xellos. "Why exactly are there only women here?"  
"Da boss'll 'splain dat when youse talk tah 'im 'bout da Skull."  
Soon they reached a large hut, larger than any of the others. Ryoko and Souja led them inside. There they met a Troll different from the ones they saw earlier. His face was a little more narrow, with an elongated chin and nose.He wore long brown shorts and no boots. He was extremely muscular. He had a red mohawk with a short ponytail. He was armed the same way everyone else was.  
"Ahm Zul'jin da Second. Whose is youse?" the Troll demanded.  
"My name is Marron Glace."  
"I'm Carrot Clace."  
"I'm Gateau Mocha."  
"I'm Tira Misu."  
"Chocolate Misu."  
"I am Xellos, the mysterious priest."  
"My name is naga Whitesnake, but you may call me Naga the Serpent! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOH!"  
The others cringed at the dreaded laugh, but the She-Trolls and Zul'jin only gave hearty laughs of their own.  
"HAHA! Dat sound like da women-folkses warcry!" Zul'jin exclaimed. "Youse is definitely warriors! Humans wees can relates toos!" Then he became serious again. "Youse come for dah Skull ah Gul'dan, right?"  
They nodded in response.  
"Well, Ise gives youse da Skull, but only if youse do sometin for me."  
"And that is?" inquired Xellos.  
"Some whacked-out Human Sorceress gots dees flowers, an' she's usin' dem wid our men in wierd 'speriments. Sometin' 'bout da perfect man - slash - soldier. Youse get da men back, youse get da Skull."  
"Flowers?" wondered Marron. "These flowers wouldn't happen to be the Mesatania Blossoms, would they?"  
"I tin' so."  
"Great," said Gateau, unenthusiastically.   
"Da place wid dese tings is jus' nort ah heah."  
"All right, then, let's get going!"  
  
A figure strode amongst the blossoms. She watched each one intently, waiting for each to bloom.  
"The final ingredients are still missing," she mumbled to herself.  
The sorceress Ayeka was a sight to behold - from a good distance away. At first glance she was an elegant young woman with amethyst eyes, long, violet hair done up into a shorter hairstyle with two long ponytails trailing behind, and a lovely figure (even if she was only slightly more endowed than Lina - not that she'd know) accentuated by the elegant robes and kimonos she wore.  
On the other hand, to get on her bad side (or to arouse her) was to set oneself up for eternal torment. Under her kimono was a dominatrix outfit that, though more elegant, not as revealing as Tira's or Chocolate's. For one thing, only the boots, stockings and gloves (which went past her elbows) were leather. The rest of the number was a small, sleeveless purple dress that barely covered her lower quadrant with a black and red sash. Also concealed inside the kimono was a black leather whip similar to Tira's and a few chain whips.  
A female servant came up to her.  
"Milady, men approach!"  
"Really now!" Ayeka said, enthusiastically. She waved a hand and a portal appeared. What she saw was Naga and the others. First she looked at Gateau.  
"Hmm... very strong... and muscular... and much better looking than those hideous Trolls."  
Second, she saw Marron:  
"Oh my... such beauty and elegance..."  
Next was Xellos:  
"Ah... he walks with such dignity... almost as though he has years of wisdom... but he looks to be no more than 19..."  
Finally she saw Carrot:  
"Hmm... he's ugly... seems braindead... looks like a weakling..." Then she heard what he was talking about with Xellos. "Oh, but he seems to have an amazing drive... and I sense something... animalistic about him... a Zoanthrope, perhaps?" She snapped her fingers and a magically-charged lightning bolt hit him dead on. She watched as he changed, roared, then was changed back by Tira and Chocolate. "Ah, I'm right.Those four are perfect."  
"Yes, our master's soldiers will be ready to do his bidding."  
She turned hatefully towards the daemonic voice. "Look, Kil'jaden, I'm only agreeing to this as long as one of the soldiers becomes mine."  
The firey monster looked at her. "Of course.You may have what you wish, no matter its insignifigance."  
Ayeka turned back towards the portal. 'Finally, I'll have a new plaything!'  
  
Naga and the others found a ghost town. They had already discussed the lightning bolt and determined it to be an old trap, seeing as it was so far from the town. They entered a small dwelling and discussed their plan of action. After telling Naga and Xellos what had happened the last time they went up against these flowers, the Hunters surprised to hear that Xellos already had a plan.  
"What is it?" asked Tira.  
"Well, first, Gateau, Marron, Carrot, and I will go out to serve as a distraction. This sorceress will probably send out servants and guards to aquire us. That is when Naga, Tira, Dota, and Chocolate will go in and rescue the Trolls. Then, with the Trolls' help, they'll kill the sorceress and destroy the blossoms."  
"Sounds risky," said Gateau.  
"But it's probably the best plan," responded Chocolate.  
"All right," said Marron, "we'll begin tonight."  
  
Ayeka could only stand there and chuckle. 'I can't wait for tonight.'  
  
************************************************************  
  
I know, it's both late and short. I promise to try harder next time. And if you haven't guessed it by now, this "Sorceress Ayeka" is indeed First Princess Ayeka Jurai from Tenchi Muyo!. Yes, another cameo appearance. Just be glad I'm not including Gundam, Cowboy Bebob, Outlaw Star, Yu-Yu Hakusho, or Bubblegum Crisis.  
  
As always, review if you want, flame if you feel the need. Believe it or not, I do care about the readers. That's probably the only reason I'm doing chapters involving the Mesatania Blossoms. I appreciate those who have read it, and those who have been loyal enough ( or have a high enough pain threshold) to keep reading it. Thanks. 


	9. Enter the Blossom - Part 2

I think Beastmaster has my Disclaimer! Why can't they just leave it the hell alone?!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Xellos, Carrot, Marron, and Gateau wandered around the darkened ghost town. Naga, Chocolate, and Tira were already on their way to the castle where the Trolls were being held. Suddenly, a group of large beasts appeared, followed by several heavily-armed women.  
"Seems like they want to play," said Xellos.  
"Then let's not disappoint them!" exclaimed Gateau. As they rushed the beasts, they silently prayed that Naga, Chocolate, and Tira would be able to complete their task.  
  
Within an hour the three female Hunters had made their way into the castle's dungeon to search for the Trolls.  
"All right, I'll check these cells," said Tira. "You two check the ones down the hall."  
Chocolate and Naga nodded as they began checking cells. Half an hour later they had checked all of the cells with no sign of the Trolls.  
"They must be on one of the lower levels," Naga said.  
"Indeed they are, but are they in the dungeon levels, or some other place?"  
They turned to find themselves face to face with Ayeka.  
"Who are you?!" demanded Naga.  
"Wait, I recognize her," said Chocolate. "That's the sorceress Ayeka Jurai. Most of the time she's a benevolent leader, unless you piss her off or arouse her. Then she delights in torture."  
"You know me quite well," Ayeka replied, "and judging by the look in your eyes, Chocolate Misu, you fear me, as well."  
"You're a horrible sadist!" exclaimed Chocolate.  
"And you aren't? Or do you not enjoy whipping your fellow Sorcerer Hunter, Carrot Glace?" "How do you know who we are?!" demanded Tira.  
"I have my sources."  
Suddenly, a large lightning bolt hit Naga from the floor, knocking her out. "Don't worry, she's not dead. Though when I'm through with her, she'll either be begging for death, or begging for more! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"At least her laugh isn't as bad as Naga's," stated Chocolate as they changed outfits.  
"Hmm... interesting. I was told of your sadists forms, but I actually expected more. Well, technically less. Ah, well, I guess it's my turn." Ayeka then changed into her "battle" outfit, whip in hand. "However, I do really prefer one-on-one competition."  
Another lightning bolt knocked out Chocolate, leaving only Tira.  
"Now, let us see who's better with a whip."  
While the fighter's clashed, two women entered the room and ran towards Naga and Chocolate. They then proceeded to lock the Hunters up.  
Tira noticed this, and was distracted long enough for Ayeka to land a solid kick to the back of Tira's head, knocking her out.  
"Now for the men."  
  
The beasts and soldiers began to pull back.  
"Running away?" mocked Xellos. He soon regretted it, finding himself caught in a very painful White Magic pillar.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
"You know, Mr. Xellos, you really shouldn't mock people in such a fashion. It's quite rude."  
Gateau, Marron, and Carrot turned to find Ayeka behind them.  
"Ayeka Jurai?!" exclaimed Marron.  
"Yes, Mr. Glace." She waved a hand and Marron felt himself being entangled by several thick vines.  
"You bitch!" yelled Gateau, charging her.  
"How... pathetic," she said as she side-stepped his attack and brought her steel-tipped heel down on the back of his head, knocking him out.  
"GATEAU!" yelled Carrot.  
"Only one left," said Ayeka aloud as she looked at Carrot. "The moron."  
"Damn you!" Carrot said. He tried to pull out his sword, only to be knocked unconscious by one of Ayeka's soldiers.  
Marron glared at Ayeka.  
"Now, now, no need for that," she said, walking up to him. "I believe after some... conditioning... you'll find what I do to be quite... enjoyable."  
The last thing Marron saw was Ayeka's face.  
  
Naga awoke to find herself chained to a wall. She looked around the room she was in. Minus the huge flowers surrounding her, the place looked like a laboratory. Next to her were her companions, male and female. On the opposite wall she saw men greatly resembling Zul'jin. The Trolls.  
'Great. Now what?'  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She turned her head toward the stairwell to see Ayeka walking toward her in one of her less elegant kimonos.  
"Well, good morning, Miss Whitesnake."  
"Where are we?!"  
"Well that much should be obvious. You're in the underground laboratory."  
It was about that time that the others awoke. Marron was the first to speak.  
"So you are going to kill us using the blossoms?" he asked.  
"What? No, no, I would never do such a thing. You are going to be a part of my experiment, but it won't kill you."  
"But the blossoms-"  
"Drain their victims of thier life energy," she finished. "However, through some experimentation, my collegues and I have created a new breed of blossom, one which copies the energy instead if stealing it."  
"Let us go, dammit!" demanded Gateau. He struggled against the chains, but they remained intact. "Don't bother with that," Ayeka said. "They're magically enhanced. Even those amazing Troll Berserkers can't escape them."  
"Why are you doing this?!" demanded Chocolate. "You're supposed to be a kind leader!"  
"Yes, and through my rule, I have searched for the perfect husband. However, no man would be loyal to me due to my... habits." She motioned towards the whip by her side. "However, a few weeks ago, someone apporached me with an offer. 'Use the Mesatania Blossoms to create me the perfect soldier, and I will let you keep one as your own. That and you may do with the subjects as you wish afterwards.' I couldn't pass that up. Now all I need to do is use the petals and-" She stopped as she turned towards the table and found it empty.  
"What the... Oh wait, now I remember. More petals won't be grown for another 12 hours. Ah well." She turned to leave. "See you all again in 12 hours. Tee hee!"  
After she had left, Naga turned to Xellos. "Xellos, can you-"  
"No, and believe me, I've tried. It looks as thought this is it." 'Dammit, now I'll never see my lovely, yet hopelessy annoying, Golden Dragon again.'  
"There has to be another way, there just has to!"  
They hung there and thought about a plan of escape.  
  
Four hours later, Ayeka continued to watch them as they planned and plotted.  
"What a waste of time. Soon they will assist in the creation of the perfect soldier, then they will be my slaves." "They will be no such thing," said Kil'jaden, appearing behind her. "After the soldiers are created, you will kill Whitesnake and the others."  
"But that was not part of the deal!"  
"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it further."  
"But that's not fair!"  
In an instant, Kil'jaden was holding Ayeka up by her throat.  
"It doesn't matter what's fair and what isn't! After the soldiers are created to help protect him, I shall resurrect lord Sargeras and he shall bring chaos to all worlds! This world will become nothing more than dust!" He threw Ayeka across the room. "I am leaving the Half-Daemon Morrigan in charge. I'm heading to the world of Shabranigdo, where Sargeras is prisoner. You WILL do as ordered." With that he disappeared.  
Ayeka got up, the shocked expression still on her face. 'That's why he wanted the soldiers...?' A look of determination spread across her face as she headed back towards the lab.  
  
Naga and the others ceased their plotting when they heard footsteps. It was Ayeka again.  
"Wow, that was an awfully quick 12 hours," stated Naga.  
"Shutup," said Ayeka as she pulled a set of keys out of her kimono to unlock the chains.  
After they had been released, the only one who could say anything was Xellos.  
"Why?"  
"Because if I had known that Kil'jaden intended to resurrect Sargeras, I wouyld not have helped him," she said as she unlocked the Trolls. "We don't have much time. Kil'jaden is already on his way to your world, Miss Naga. You have to find a way back."  
"A Dark Portal!" exclaimed Xellos.  
"What?" went everyone else.  
'Didn't Khadgar say that a Portal could be created using the Book of Medivh, the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, the Eye of Dalaran, and the Skull of Gul'dan?"  
"Hey, yeah," said Naga. "All we need now is the Eye."  
"Well, you'd better hurry.that daemon bitch Morrigan could arrive at any moment."  
"And as usual, sorceress, you are correct."  
Everyone turned towards the voice. A She-Daemon had appeared.  
"Naga! I'll take care of her! You and the others get back to Zul'jin!"  
"But Ayeka-"  
"What are you waiting for?! If you don't hurry, Kil'jaden will bring back Sargeras!"  
One of the Trolls spoke up. "Zaku! Youse takes tree guys an' get back tah Zul'jin! "Tell 'im what's goin' on!"  
One of the other Trolls nodded as he, two other Trolls, and the Hunters made their way out of the castle.  
"Get back here!" yelled Morrigan, turning to find Ayeka's whip around her neck and one of the Trolls fists in her face.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Ayeka, mockingly.  
"I shall enjoy tearing you apart, human," Morrigan said as she summoned a blade of fire.  
"Servants!" commanded Ayeka. "Destroy the blossoms!" 'Good luck, Naga the Serpent.'  
  
Naga and the others ran into Zul'jin's hut.  
"Zul'jin, we've freed the men and they're fighting alongside the sorceress against a Daemon!" yelled Naga.  
"A Daemon?!" exclaimed Zul'jin. "Damn! Da Tor was right! It's da Legion! Here!" He tossed Naga an Orc Skull. "Dis is da Skull of Gul'dan! Hurry back to da Tor! Me an' my peoples'll take care ah da Daemon!"  
Zul'jin rallied his people with his warcry, and they headed back to Ayeka's castle while Naga and the others ran for Dalaran.  
'Thanks, Zul'jin. And you too... Ayeka.'  
  
Meanwhile, Lina and the others were only a day away from the Katato Mountains and had decided to stop at a local inn for some food and rest. Afterwards, they wandered the town for a while, Orbius and Deathwing constantly watching them.  
"Now," Orbius heard Zelas say.  
He chanted a spell, and a thick fog rolled over the town, so thick it would take the Ragna Blade to cut it.  
"OW! Dammit, where'd this fog come from?!" Lina yelled.  
"Hey, Lina, I-" Gourry was cut short by a beautiful voice.  
"Come to me, Gourry..."  
"Hey, who said that? Where are you?"  
"Follow my voice.."  
He did, running into more than a few things in the process, until the fog cleared and he found himself in a forest. There, he found the voice's owner: Beastmaster.  
  
"Gourry, where are you?!" Lina yelled for the fifth time since the fog had cleared. They were in the town square. "Dammit, Gourry, you can get lost AFTER we feach the Katato Mountains!"  
"He's busy at the moment," a voice said.  
"Who's there?!" demanded Zelgadis.  
Orbius and Deathwing appeared. "We are here to destroy you, Lina Inverse."  
"Monsters," Filia said, before pulling out her mace.  
"Well, who sent you two on this little suicide mission? Dynast? Deep Sea Dolphin? Nah, bet it was Beastmaster," said Lina.  
"W-what?! How did you know?!" exclaimed Deathwing.  
"Easy. She tried to seduce Gourry earlier."  
"Well, prepare to meet your maker, Lina Inverse."  
"Lina said one last thing before they began fighting: "Why do Monsters always say such cheesy things before a battle?!"  
  
Gourry only stood there, staring at the barely clothed Zelas Metallium.  
"B-Beastmaster..."  
"Now, now, Gourry, call me Zelas." She wrapped his arms around him and he stepped back. "No need to be afraid of me..." she said as she pressed her lips against his. Of course, stupid Gourry was too into the kiss to notice Zelas' hands roaming his body in search of the Eye of Rezo (THE ACTUAL ARTIFACT, PEOPLE!).  
'Dammit, where is it?!' Zelas thought. Then she felt a hole in Gourry's pocket. He then proceeded to step back, followed by a crunch.  
She broke the kiss and spoke to Gourry, who was still in shock. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was."  
"Huh?:" said Gourry, coming out of his trance-like state. He then lifted his foot and saw shards of red glass. "I wonder what that was."  
"Gourry, do you have the Eye of Rezo?"  
"Uh, yeah... it's here somewhere..." he said searching himself. "Uh, actually... I think I may have dropped it."  
"He did, he did, HE DID!" screamed Zelas. Her voice was so loud that Lina and the others could hear her too. "HE STEPPED ON THE EYE OF REZO!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well, this chapter was up a lot faster than the last one. And I think it's somewhat decent. Of course, it's the reader's opinions that matter most to me, so let me know what you think.  
  
Oh, and that one line about altering the deal was from "The Empire Strikes Back." Vader said it to Lando on CLoud City.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	10. The Final Act

Sorry, no disclaimer this time...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Naga and the others saw Dalaran in the distance.  
"We're almost there!" Naga exclaimed.  
Everyone came two a stop, however, when a pair of corpses fell from the sky and landed just a few feet in front of them. One was a purple-haired female human, the other a large male Troll.  
"Zul'jin! Ayeka!" Tira exclaimed.  
"Bingo!"  
They all looked towards the voice to see Morrigan.  
"That Troll was pretty hard to kill, and you just wouldn't believe how tenacious that stupid human was." "Daemon bitch!" yelled Gateau, preparing to attack.  
"Ah, so you want to fight me now? But you were so afraid of me back at Ayeka's castle. Oh, well, guess I'll just have to kill you insects as well!"  
She summoned a flaming sword and rushed Naga and the others.  
"POLYMORPH!"  
In an instant, the daemoness became nothing more than a sheep.  
"Miss Whitesnake," said the human male member of the Tor, "we must speak immediately in the Tower."  
  
As the members of the Tor chanted and held the artifacts, a rift formed inside the chamber. When the ritual was complete, another gateway had been created.  
"What is this?" inquired Marron with awe.  
"This," said the Tor leader, "is a Dark Portal. It will take you near the Katato Mountains of Naga's world. You must take these artifacts and destroy Kil'jaden before he summons Sargeras.If Sargeras is resurected, these worlds may not survive. Now, hurry and go!"  
The Hunters and Naga took the items and ran into the portal, Xellos following a little ways behind.  
"Why do you hesitate, Xellos?!" demanded the Tor leader.  
"Why, I just wanted to thank you," Xellos responded, "for allowing the Monster Race to destroy our world on our own terms." With that, Xellos ran into the portal.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!"  
Lina was beyond pissed at this point. She even had Zelas shaking.  
"L-L-Lina, y-y-you're not g-g-gonna D-D-Dragon Slave us, are you?"  
"Gourry, I'm ready to GIGA SLAVE YOU TWO!" She even began to chant, when a rift appeard, followed shortly by a stone gate. What surprised them the most was that seven figures ran out, one immediately recognized by Lina.  
"XELLOS! You crazy priest! Where the HELL have you been?!" "SISTER!"  
Everyone turned to watch Amelia get Naga in a spine-crushing hug.  
"God, I missed you so much!" Amelia exclaimed, tears running down her face.  
"Hi... sis... it's... great to... see you... too..." Naga responded in extreme pain.  
  
"So lemme get this straight," said Lina, "you and Xellos were blasted into another world by a stray fireball and now we have to kill one daemon to keep him from resurecting another?"  
"That's about it," said Chocolate. "Will you help us?" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
"But why not?!" demanded Tira.  
'I've already had to deal with two lunatic priests, a copy of one, and not just one, but FOUR Dark Lords! There's no way I'm getting involved in this!"  
Just then, a dragon-shaped shadow passed over Lina and the others. However, when they looked up, all they saw was a letter fall from the sky. Zelgadis caught it.  
"It's for you, Lina."  
"Y-you open it, Zel," said Lina, nervous as to who it might be from.  
"All it says is, 'Just do it! -Sis.'" "ARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll help!"  
"So where do we go from here?" asked Chocolate.  
"Most likely Kil'jaden will head for the place with the greatest power to resurrect Sargeras," stated Marron. "What places like that are here?"  
"I can only think of one," said Zelgadis, "the place where The Dark Lord Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo fought the Flare Dragon King Cephied."  
"But, Mr. Zelgadis," said Amelia, "that's in the middle of an ocean AND miles from here!"  
"Why don't we have Xellos teleport us?" said Naga.  
"Speaking of which," said Filia, "where did that piece of garbage go?"  
As if on cue, Xellos appeared before them, Beastmaster, Orbius, and Deathwing in tow.  
"Lord Beastmaster," Xellos said, "these are the Sorcerer Hunters. Hunters, may I introduce to you the Dark Lord Beastmaster Zelas Metallium."  
"I think we can help you get to the battlefield," said Zelas. "Come touch our shoulders."  
The others did so, and before they knew it, they were at the legendary battlefield (for the second time for some). What they saw there wasn't a good thing, however. They saw great power flowing through Kil'jaden.  
'It's almost time,' he thought to himself.  
"We have to kill him before he finishes that spell!" yelled Zelgadis.  
They all threw their strongest attacks at him, fighting off minions and daemons along the way, but they couldn't get through his shield.  
"Damn, that shield's too strong!" exclaimed Lina. "Even a Dragon SLave didn't get through!"  
That's when they felt it. The entire battlefield trembled. And from the waters rose a large, daemonic form. His eyes glowed a bright yellow. His fangs were sharper than a thousand swords.  
The Daemonlord Sargeras had been resurrected.  
"Finally, I have returned from my imprisonment in death!" the behemoth exclaimed.  
"Master..."  
Sargeras looked down at Kil'jaden. "What is it?"  
"I, your humble servant, who brought you back, meekly request a reward." "A reward?" Sargeras held his hand towards Kil'jaden, and the lesser daemon vanished. "My amusement through your eternal suffering shall be your reward!" He looked towards Lina and the others. "Would you pathetic creatures try and destroy me?"  
"Well, we sure as hell won't just LET you destroy everything!" said Lina.  
Sargeras merely laughed. "Haha, your courage is admirable, however pointless. Fine then, I'll let you have the first attack. I'll even sit here while you plan it!"  
Naga and the others got in a circle, constantly eyeing Sargeras.  
"Any ideas?" asked Zelgadis.  
"Just one," said Naga. "A spell powerful enough to destroy even the Lord of Nightmares. The Coalition Annihilation. But, I need to be charged with energy from Black, Holy, and White magic."  
"Sylphiel and I can take care of some black with a pair of Dragon Slaves," suggested Lina. "And Xellos can pour some energy in too."  
"I can take care of the Holy magics," said Filia.  
"AMelia and I will take care of the White with a pair of Rah Tilts," Zelgadis stated.  
"The rest of us wil distract him while you chant the spell, should he change his mind," said Marron.  
"All right, let's do it!"  
They separated, and while Zelas, Orbius, Deathwing, Gourry, and the Hunters attacked Sargeras, who merely laughed off these attempts, Naga began reading the spell from the Book of Medivh, all artifacts in hand.  
"Lords of Darkness, keepers of eternal night, give me the power to destroy even the Gods!"  
A shield formed around Naga, and Lina and Sylphiel fired Dragon Slaves at it, which were absorbed. Xellos' provided energy met a similar fate.  
"Masters of Light, guardians of the brightest day, give me the courage to face off against the strongest foe!" The shield glowed brighter, and Zel and Amelia hit it with Rah Tilts, while Filia pumped Holy magic into it.  
"Forces of Good and Evil of our world, unite and destroy all those who would destroy this world's balance!"  
The shield glowed even brighter, and Naga began levitating above the ground, as she chanted the last two words:  
"COALITION ANNIHILATIOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!" The shield became a pillar of swirling energies, which in turn took the shape of a serpentine dragon on a collision course with Sargeras.  
Unfortunately, he blocked the eternal dragon.  
"Damn, this spell is quite powerful. This has to be that damned Medivh's work! It's taking most of my concentration to keep it at bay. Hm, hm, but how long can you keep this up mortals?! HAHAHA!"  
"Guys, keep pumping energy into it!" Lina commanded. "Maybe we can break through!"  
Naga, however, was having doubts. 'No... I've failed... we're all gonna die... and its my fault..."  
"Don't you dare believe that, Gracia...'  
'What? I know that voice... mother?'  
"Gracia, my daughter, you have had a weapon more powerful that the Giga Slave, even more powerful that this. A blade sharper than the Sword of Light, an armor stronger than the toughest steel. You're confidence , my child.'  
'My... confidence?'  
'Yes. You know what to do, Gracia.'  
'Thank you, mother.' Naga began chuckling.  
"What's so funny?!" demanded Sargeras.  
"Ha! You think you have us beat, but I still have one more ace in my hand!"  
"And what, praytell, is that?!" "My confidence in myself! My spirit that can never be broken! For I am the greatest and most beautiful sorceress in this or any other world! I am Naga the Serpent!" She then took in a deep breath and did the one thing that could frighten even the Lord of Nightmares:  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-OOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH-OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS SOUND?! IS IT THAT HUMAN?!"  
Naga continued to laugh, as the others continued to power the spell.  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" Sargeras moved his hands to his ears. However, in doing so, he lost his concentration on the shield spell and was thusly destroyed.  
The energy dissipated.  
"I... I... did it..." Naga said as she fell to the ground.  
  
When Naga awoke, she was near the Portal.  
"What... wait... how am I alive? That spell was supposed to kill me!"  
"Guess your spirit's too strong," said Gateau.  
"We have to leave now," said Tira.  
"Man, it was great workin' with you guys!" said Carrot.  
"I hope we get to see you guys again!" said Chocolate.  
"Farewell," said Marron, as the Hunters walked back through the Portal.  
"So how do we close the portal?" asked Zelgadis.  
"The Kirin Tor on the other side will take care of that," said Naga.  
"My minions and I shall return to our castle," Zelas said. "Xellos, I expect a full report on what happened from the time you disappeared in one hour." With that, she, Orbius, and Deathwing vanished.  
"Well, I guess I'd better figure out my report," stated Xellos. "Farewell!"  
Filia had already changed into her dragon frorm. "I've porbably left Garvos and Jillas with little Val long enough. Bye!" she said, flying off.  
"I'm going home to Seyruun," said Amelia. "Mr. Zelgadis? Miss Sylphiel? Would you two like to come with me?" "Of course," said Sylphiel. "It would be an honor."  
"Sure, why not?" stated Zel. "Maybe I can find a cure there."  
"Well, I guess that means you're going home to see your father again, huh, Naga?" said Lina.  
Naga walked right up to Lina. "Of course not! There's no way I'm letting a shrimply little sorceress like you take all of the glory and gold and adventure and leave me behind!"  
"So you're following me?!" "Yup, Lina, you're stuck with me." Lina sighed. "Oh well, I guess It'll be like old times, except now we've got Gourry!" "Let's go! Adventure, fame, and gold await us ahead! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"  
  
*********************************************************  
It's over. I meant for it to be longer, but I ran out of ideas. Thank you to all who have read this and put up with me. I greatly appreciate it.  
  
If any of you are Magic: the Gathering players, I have a question: does Lin Sivvi die during the Phyrexian Invasion or in the century following?  
  
Once again, I thank you for reading. Please watch for any of my future fics. Review if you like, flame horribly if you feel the need. All comments are appreciated. And now, I bid you a fond farewell.  
  
Until next time...  
  
-Bishamon Fett, The Mysterious Samurai and Ancient Bounty Hunter 


End file.
